


Sweet Talking

by sansasnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a cute bunny, Barry is a sex God, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Iris is bothered, Mentions of Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnow/pseuds/sansasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two main things that the world doesn’t know about Barry Allen:<br/>1. He’s The Flash.<br/>2. He’s pretty amazing in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I really wouldn't know how to answer .. all I know is that in a moment of boredom, the thought of Barry being pretty awesome at sex filled my mind, and this sad excuse of a fanfic happened. It's kind of stupid and obviously unbeta'd, but it's Westallen. Nuff said. Though I'm not really expecting anyone to take this seriously, opinions and constructive criticism are more than welcomed. Just be a darling and keep it nice, it's the first time in centuries that I write something. I deserve a break right? No? Okay.
> 
> Also who's team Barry x Iris raise your hand! \o/  
> Cuties.

There are two main things that the world doesn’t know about Barry Allen:

1\. He’s The Flash.

2\. He’s pretty amazing in bed.

Iris felt like someone had set her body on fire, and believe it or not, that’s just a normal side effect of what two rounds of mind-blowing sex with her boyfriend did to her. She was still trying to catch her breath, her hair stuck to the back of her neck like glue and she felt every bit as disheveled as she probably looked, leaving a very smug Barry lying by her side.

She wanted to punch him.

And she wanted to have sex with him again.

She realized she didn’t have the strength for either of those tasks, so she settled for a sigh. A kind of annoyed one.

“Uh oh.. You’re mad?” Barry asks, rolling over to face her, confusion written all over his infuriatingly adorable face.

_Ugh._

“I’m not mad.” she replies, even though the strained edge to her voice says otherwise.           

“Um, yes you are,” he touches the spot between her eyebrows with his index finger, her forehead kinda hurts. She’s frowning.

He knows her so well sometimes it’s irritating. “You have that look. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a look, and it’s stupid, forget it.”

“No tell me, did I do something wrong? Was it the-“

He began making gestures with his hands and it was too much for Iris.

“Oh my God, Barry!” she slaps his arm lightly, stopping him in the middle of a very creative gesticulation. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

“Then why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

She makes an exasperated sound and sinks deeper into the soft mattress of their bed, as if it could make her disappear. “You’re not gonna let this go are you?” he doesn’t even blink. “Fine! It’s just annoying that you’re so good at everything!” she says, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

There’s a long pause.

“Oh,” his eyes widen, and he seems genuinely surprised by her unexpected confession. She feels very silly all of sudden. “You’re _annoyed_ that I’m good at.. sex?” his expression is slowly going back into its previous smug one.

Punching him crosses her mind again

“It’s-It’s not like that. Of course not.” she says, avoiding to meet his eyes. “I mean, you’re just so good at _everything_. You were always smarter than me, and more patient, you knew what you wanted to be since you were like twelve years old...Now you are a super hero and the one thing I thought I could top you at...don’t.” How is stupid is it? That she’s bothered she can’t 'beat' him at _sex_ of all things, as if it were some sort of competition like _who eats more burger_ when they were kids. She isn’t looking to see the smile growing on his lips. “It’s stupid I told you, but it’s just annoying to me that you’re so perfect, sweet and awesome and I feel like I’m not worthy of you.” she finishes lamely, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, just to have something to do with her hands.

It doesn’t last because Barry captures them with his own, making her look at him. He has this funny face, a mix of surprise and amusement and such open adoration that it makes her heart swell.

Then, “You’re the best looking one,” he points out.

“Hardly. You are the cutest nerd to walk on planet earth.”

“You can kick more ass.”

She just snorts.

“Barry you have _super powers_!”

He seems to consider this for a second, but then he shakes his head. “Still.”

Iris laughs, it’s a tendency he has, of making her laugh.

Sometimes she doesn’t get why he likes her so much.

No, scratch that, _loves_ her.

When he first told her how he felt two years ago, she was so shocked that she just gaped at him, unmoving, trying to process how someone like _Barry_ could love someone like _her_ that way. Better yet, how could she have _missed_ it? She was his _best friend_ since _ever_ , she’s supposed to know him better than anyone.

She _would_ know if Barry, _her_ Barry, was in love with her, right?

Wrong.

It hit her like a punch in the guts, and caught her completely off balance. It took Iris a week to say something other than ‘Hey Barry’ and ‘Bye Barry’ to him, and it was ‘Happy New Year, Barry’. They were so awkward around each other it was almost funny, and for the longest she couldn’t stop staring at him to try and pin point just what _exactly_ had changed so much that made him look different, less like her dorky best friend who grew up two doors away from her bedroom, more like... _something else._

She was suddenly struck with the most absurd realizations like how attractive he was and how nice his hair smells, she caught herself staring at his _hands_ for God’s sake, and thinking about how good it felt when they were touching her.

In a totally platonic way, obviously.

It took Iris a month to kiss him.

Believe it or not it was totally her Dad’s fault. She was bringing him coffee at work as she usually did when he mentioned Barry wanted to talk to her about something. She should’ve noticed the knowing look and fake nonchalance, but she was too busy panicking to even form a coherent thought besides _Barry wants to talk_ , _oh shit_ , _oh god_.

She spent the entirety of 2 minutes standing on the lab’s entrance, and was just about to turn back and go home when he finally looks up from his microscope (the Christmas present, she made a mental note) and notices her. For a moment, they just stare at each other, and he looks surprised as she starts walking towards him. It was probably on the fourth step that her foot lands the wrong way, and she can hear the heel of her left boot crack.

She should have given more thought on how fast he was by her side, unfortunately she was too busy expecting to fall flat on her face. However, the next thing she registers isn’t pain and concrete, but two very warm hands gripping at her shoulders and her forehead hitting something definitely softer than the lab’s floor.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she looks up and there he is, eyebrows furrowed in concern and alarm. Out of nowhere, she wonders when did that dimple on his cheek become so alluring, and he barely has time to breathe after asking ‘are you okay’ when she kisses him, square in the mouth.

Iris really doesn’t know why she did it, she didn’t even _want_ to. She’s not going to lie and say she hasn’t thought about kissing Barry before. When they were teenagers her friends used to talk about boys and kissing all the time, and since Barry was basically the only guy in her life that mattered – besides her father – it was natural she thought about it every now and again.

It was also natural that she thought about it after he _confessed_ to be _in love_ with her since they were kids. But just because it has crossed her mind once or twice…

Or ten times.

It doesn’t mean that she _wanted_ to kiss him. They were _barely_ talking to each other, she was confused and she was with _Eddie._ But she still kissed him, and it wasn’t until he started to kiss her back that she totally freaked and pushed him away.

The shock on his face was so priceless she would probably have taken a photo given other circumstances, but it wasn’t even the lamest thing that happened that day, considering how she literally _ran away_ like a total loser three seconds after (with a broken heel, classic).

She didn’t speak to him _or_ her father for a while.

But a few weeks later she texted him.

_I broke up with Eddie._

The remaining events that led them to be lying on _their_ bed, in _their_ bedroom at _their_ apartment were even weirder.

Like the second time they kissed. It was 2 am and she was exhausted, she spent the whole night organizing her room after moving back from Eddie’s, her limbs ached and on top of that: she was famished. She went downstairs for a late night snack just to find out Barry had the same idea. They exchanged the most uncomfortable ‘hi’ of history, and just returned to do their separate tasks. For some reason she couldn’t stop staring at him though. He was wearing his white sleeping shirt and those stupid dotted pants that she used to tease him about. His hair was messy and there where pillow lines on his cheek, he looked...the same he always did, except he was different. He caught her looking and it was like her heart stopped beating.

She doesn't remember how she got so close to him, or how his hand came to rest on her cheek or even how their lips met. But she _does_ remember the _kiss_. It's slow and sweet. All soft sighs, lazy tongues and a terrible, terrible lack of excuses.

If Joe noticed them making eyes at each other during breakfast, he didn’t say anything.

They went on a date (kind of a ridiculous way to call it, really, she and Barry had hung out at least a billion times, every day). He took her to this very cool restaurant and they had the _dish of the day_ , the most incredible fish she has ever tasted.

That is, until she began to feel hot and breathless, and not in a good way.

It was only when her face started to go purple that they learned the fish was made with coconut milk. Iris didn’t have her medicine with her ( _who’s even allergic to coconuts?_ ) and Barry panicked. The whole thing was so comic she would have laughed if she could only breathe. They made her blow air into a paper bag as they waited for an ambulance, and the night ended with both of them hospitalized, Barry actually fainted when they set foot on Central City’s Hospital.

They started dating at some point, and it wasn’t really that different from how they used to be. They acted exactly how they always did. Well, plus flirting and kissing... lot's of kissing.

When she first told him she loved him it was Christmas morning. There was nothing extremely romantic or exciting about it, they were just hanging on the sofa, a comfy mess of tangled limbs, watching Barry’s favorite episode of CSI. He was in the middle of a very enthusiastic explanation of how that particular test William Petersen’s character was running worked, when she blurted out.

“I love you.”

He continues speaking for a moment until he stops, startled, and he looks at her, eyes impossibly wide. The smile he gives her is so big she wonders if the muscles of his face hurt.

When he kisses her, she wonders how couldn't she have spotted it sooner.

That the best thing that has ever happened in her life grew up one bedroom down from hers.

The time she finds out he is the flash, there’s a lot of yelling (from her part), a bleeding nose (probably broken) and a very sore fist. She doesn’t know if she’s angrier at him, for lying to her, or at herself, for not connecting the dots before. For the second time, Barry turns her life completely upside down, and for the second time she feels stupid. She _should_ have known.

 She ignores him for three days (it’s kind of hard to ignore your boyfriend when he basically lives in your house) and they almost break up. One night he tries to apologize to her and they have the nastiest fight of their _entire_ relationship.

“Screw you Barry!” It’s ironic really, that just after this particular phrase she somehow goes from glaring daggers at him to being pinned against the wall, with that very same Barry kissing her in a way that makes her entire body go jelly.

She doesn’t stay mad at him, not really. It’s _Barry_ and she can’t imagine her life without him somehow. She’s still hurt and confused and he’s _definitely_ gonna hear a lot from her, but if she thinks – really hard – about it, she can see why he didn’t tell her. It was still stupid of him, and she’s rightfully pissed, but Iris can relate with the feeling of wanting to protect the people you care about, more than most.

That’s why she doesn’t yell at him, or push him away. She just kisses him.

It’s when he starts making his way down her neck that she thinks about ‘screw you Barry’ in a whole different manner, and that night ends with a _very_ satisfying make up sex.

Which reminds her of their current situation, as she can hear Barry’s voice distantly.

“Heeey Iris! Are you with me?” he’s almost on top of her, trying to get her attention. He looks like a puppy trying to earn affection, and that makes her laugh. Barry’s naked body is dangerously close to her equally as naked body and the first thing on her mind is comparing him to a lovesick puppy, she wonders if saying that out loud would hurt his recently inflated ego.

“I’m sorry Bear, got lost in thought here for a bit.” she pecks him on the lips, and he looks fairly happier.

“I was saying that I do think you can kick more ass. Remember that time you broke my nose? It never looked quite the same.” she grins.

“You deserved it.”

“I guess so. You also punched me in the face once, on Halloween.” he says.

“Well, you scared me. You know how much I hate ghosts.” she defends. It really was _all_ his fault.

“Still hurt though, and what were you hoping to achieve? If I were a real ghost, your hand would’ve gone right through me.” Iris shakes her head at this.

“You’re unbelievable.” He grins at her. She suddenly remembers what they were talking about before she totally spaced. “Don’t change the subject, Barry, how come you’re so good at...you know,” she asks playfully, but she actually does want an explanation. “I mean, I’m obviously more experienced, yet you’re way better than me.”

His whole face goes red and he looks so uncomfortable she’s almost sorry. But making Barry flush is a pleasure she has since they were little. He’s just _so_ easy to embarrass.

“Are we really talking about this?” she hums. “Uh..I don’t know…practice?” he says tentatively, and she _really_ wants to laugh at how bashful he looks for someone who’s made her come.

 _Twice_.

“Oh really, Bartholomew? With who, may I ask? Cause I recall you already being inexplicably good on our first time.” Oh boy, she _does_ love teasing him. His face is even redder than before if that’s actually possible, and he looks a bit offended.

“I had other girlfriends you know!”

“Yeah, like who? That Fiona girl?” when he looks away and doesn’t answer, Iris’ jaw goes slack. “ _No way_?” still no answer. “Oh my god, Barry! I can’t believe you, that girl was awful!” she couldn’t stop the laugh that escapes her mouth if she wanted to, which made for an even more offended Barry.

“She wasn’t, she was nice to me. You were just jealous because you had another girl to share me with,” he argues, and Iris scoffs.

That was actually true.

But she would die before she told him.

“You wish, Allen.” she sticks her tongue out at him, and in return he licks it, earning a rather loud squeal from Iris. “Ewww, Barry! That’s gross!” he takes her distraction as an opening to drag his fingertips up her bare sides and tickle her mercilessly, she immediately starts squirming and laughing like a crazy woman.

He’ll tell her it’s revenge for the embarrassing ‘ex’ moment a few seconds ago, but in truth he just loves the sound of her laugh.

She’s breathless when he lets her go, and he smiles. “You should just get over the fact I am a natural talent in the bedroom arts, that’s all” she smacks his head half-heartedly.

“First, _bedroom arts_? Seriously? And second, you barely even look like we just had sex twice. Now look at me, I’m a mess.” She points at herself, and indeed, she’s quite the sight. All flushed cheeks, swollen lips and chaotic hair.

She looks-

“You’re stunning.” he says earnestly. She tries to glare at him but the soft smile playing on her lips lessens the effect.

“Shut up.”

“I mean it.”

“Of course you do.”

His expression changes before he says, “No, Iris. I mean it. You are the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen. Not only because your eyes are beautiful and your smile brightens up the whole street, or because you’re, uh…hot.” She laughs at that, and he mirrors her smile with one of his own, hugging her by the waist and pulling her body closer to his. “When we were kids, I was already in love with you. You just have this …light about you, you make me want to earn your smile, your laugh. Sometimes I don’t think you understand the effect you have on me.” he kisses her cheek, her earlobe, sending shivers through her body. “When we were fourteen, you used that yellow dress for Amelia’s party, I couldn’t stop looking at you all night. I think it was the first time that I really noticed it, how beautiful you are.” she remembers that day, Barry bumped into that blonde bimbo from school, Lexi, and spilled soda all over her pretty dress. It was like the entire party stopped when she shrieked, and Iris actually thought Lexi would murder him hadn’t she come to her best friend’s aid so quickly. “And that summer vacation when we were seventeen, you wore a blue bikini. It almost gave me a heart failure.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you remember the color of my bikini,” she says, honestly amazed, and he just shrugs.

“It’s kind of a hard sight to forget.” he replies. “You said that I’m better than you at everything. That’s not true. I know that’s gonna sound terribly cliché but, if anyone’s unworthy, it’s me. You have no idea how lucky I feel, to have you. You’re the kindest person I know, Iris. You’re honest, and you’re spirited, determined and-and brave…Remember when we were eleven, and you defended me from that bully at school?” she did. “You stood up for me, even though he was three times your size, you stood there and you called him ‘jerk’, you kicked him on the crotch!” she also remembers that, not so brightly as Barry does though, she got a suspension from school and a very long speech from her father. “I think the only reason I’m not passed out right now, is because of my ‘super powers’. It takes a lot to wear me out and believe me, I could spend the entire day in this bed with you and never get tired. It’s impossible to get tired of you.”

Iris thinks it’s a talent, that Barry makes her want to kiss him every time he opens his mouth, especially when he’s saying such sweet things to her.

She shifts on the cushions until their chests are pressed together, he goes very still for a moment, and she can hear the hitch on his breath. She smiles at the reaction she gets.

“Well Mr.Allen, if you keep sweet talking a lady like this, you might just get what you wish for.” she purrs close to his ear, and he makes a noise that sounds like something between a whine and a moan, tightening his grip on her waist.

_Men._

“You’re one evil woman, Iris west.” he says, his voice rough, and she giggles.

“You love me.”

She’s just playing along, but he has that look on his face again, the one that makes her mind go fuzzy and stomach do crazy jumps. “I do.” he replies.

“Now, next time we have sex, you can maybe pretend to be as affected as I am, it’s only polite! Maybe break a sweat?”

In a blink she’s pinned under him, both arms held above her head, and a very naked Barry Allen on top of her. She’ll never _not_ get startled whenever he uses his speed on her, that’s probably why she lets out a very embarrassing, girly yelp.

“You know, I don’t have to pretend those things. But if you insist, maybe I should start practicing now?” he smiles wolfishly. Iris can almost _hear_ her eye roll.

“Really, Barry? That is the lamest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He shrugs.

“You love me.”

She gives him a look, but nods anyway.

“Yeah, you dork. Yeah, I do.”

 


End file.
